


Sweet Closeness

by SweetPallete



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPallete/pseuds/SweetPallete
Summary: What is love? Is this it? When?Many questions popped up in Amitie's head, when did she fall in love? Is it really love?When she set out to try to get the courage to confess, these questions made her wonder about it...





	1. Love Questions

  
Today's the day!  
The sky is clear, the sun is shining brightly and gives a cheerful tone to the world, the wind blows enough to enjoy it too!  
And to make it even better, today there was no school!, More time to spend with friends!

Or you know, spend the time trying to get courage to admit it! Yeah!

As she walked around, she just wondered...

 _'It'll surely be easy! Right?'_ \- That's what Amitie thought being as optimistic as she could. After all how could she forget, it should be piece of cake!

Even though, she has never really been all that close to admiting her feelings. Who knew it'd be hard for her, specially considering her upbeat, outgoing personality. The closest she ever got to admiting her feelings was, when she was speaking to an illusion. Her heartbeat always beat faster when she thought of it, why was that?  
She knew some things about love, but it felt unusual.  
She was always told that when you love someone you would feel butterflies, but she was happy and nervous, why was that? There was no reason why she should feel nervous!

After all, it couldn't go wrong. The worst thing that could happen was that the feelings weren't returned!

 _'Oh'_ She softly muttered. She hadn't really thought of that, it was just something silly, right? - Shaking her head, trying to forget that thought, she just has to keep being positive! - _'You can do this! Come on Amitie!'_ She thought to herself.

It was weird, out of all people she could have fallen in love with, it had to be Sig. The quiet and spacey boy with a weird hand, and a red eye.

Love is certainly a curious feeling.

As she wandered around aimlessly, she just kept pondering, When did she fall in love? When did she notice, too?

* * *

 

Was it when they met?  
_'...Probably not.'_ \- Amitie thought to herself. But they did become good friends rather quickly looking back to that!

It was a school day like any other one, until Amitie got to class and noticed the cyan-haired boy for the first time. She remembers fondly being the first one to befriend him, no one but her seemed to be really interested on him, but she wasn't going to let him be alone.At first she was slightly weirded out, she had a hard time understanding him, but over time being friends, she started to learn how he showed his emotions.

His spacey nature always seemed to turn others away from him, something Amitie still doesn't understand to this day. And clear as water, that didn't turn her away, she thought it was cool, a bit weird, but cool!

However, seeing as she got a very special friend that day, never fails to make her smile. Plus, she did manage to make some of her other friends interact with him! Even though they all aren't the best of friends, but that wasn't a bad thing either!

Thinking of her friends was always something that cheered her up, everyone was so special to her. And as time passed the two did get closer, plus, as far as she knows, Sig does trust her more than anyone.

But the question still stands, When did she fall in love?

* * *

 

The two were close friends, no doubt. And as the two hung out more, he teached Amitie how to catch bugs. Despite that Amitie wasn't all that hyped up about these little critters, but still, she did it for her friend.

Over time, everyone noticed how Sig really seemed to like bugs, some noticed his presence just because of that, which again, to Amitie's dismay, turned others away from him. But she wasn't going to leave her friend behind, she cared too much about him, she was going to do everything she could so he could be happy!

Amitie pondered about how many times she has gone with him to catch bugs. - "One, two, three, four..." - She counted using her fingers, to then just giving up, it was too many to count. - "Who cares!, I had lots of fun!~" - She said to herself out loud.

And indeed she had lots of fun, while she has never gotten the hang of it, she always enjoyed seeing him so happy! He seemed so lively everytime he caught something, It's something she found really sweet.

If she kept going like this, her question will never be answered.

* * *

 

Was it when she thought she had lost him?

Many things have happened to everyone during their times in the town, ruins, or other worlds... Or dimensions...

Amitie shook her head, so many things happen to everyone, from wacky, silly things, to things like what happened to Sig. Thinking about that event always made her a bit blue.

Who knew that a little mistake would lead her to almost lose her friend forever?

At least everything was fixed at the end, and he went back to his usual self. It was such a strange moment, especially considering seeing him act so harsh, and even cruel. All that due to her clumsiness...

Amitie shook her head. _'How could I have let that happen in the first place!'_ \- She sighed, and while she kept going to that memory, she continued going aimlessly, stopping by a small pond on her way.  
Sitting on the soft grass near the edge of the pond, she looked up at the blue sky, seeing very few clouds on it.

Maybe...  
That was the moment she realized?  
You could say that almost losing him to... Whoever it was. Made her realize how much she cared about him. Or was it not that moment?

When it happened she felt a lot of emotions, fear, worry, hopefulness, relief, happiness. You could say it was an emotional rollercoaster for her. Considering that calling him and helping him remember who he was, was really meaningful to her, looking back to that moment, while Lemres couldn't get him to go back to being himself, she could...

Was she overthinking it too much? Probably.

But what if...

* * *

 

Amitie laid down in the grass, and started looking around her, it was a nice and quiet place. The only sounds she could hear were the leaves of the flowy trees, and a few birds that sung beautifully. Sometimes being in a place so harmonious, and peaceful, is something to cherish.

Being in a place like this surely can help her clear her mind, it felt like time went slowly and everything would be fine. Maybe she was getting a bit sleepy, it was so calm, she could take a short nap. If her thoughts let her take it, that is!

There were so many good memories with him, but she just couldn't get to remember when she started to have feelings for the bug fanatic. Maybe while doing some school assignments she realized, or maybe one of the many times when they went bug catching, or even when they just hung around not doing anything in particular enjoying the company. So many things crossed her mind, and she still couldn't figure it out.

...

"Amitie?" A very familiar voice said. - "Are you okay...?"

As she yawned. "Five minutes more..." She replied quite drowsy. Not paying a lot of attention, it seems like after a while she did fall asleep.

"...Okay."

She felt someone sit down next to her, and as she was slowly opening her eyes, she realized who it was.

"Sig!?"

He nodded in response. "Were you taking a nap? That's nice."

"OH! Y-Yeah!, It seems like I fell asleep here, haha~" She awkwardly replied, she certainly wasn't expecting this to happen. - "Umm, what are you doing?" She said to change the topic as quickly as she could, while now sitting down on the grass instead of just laying there.

"Bug" He pointed out at a small butterfly that was flying by, apparently he had been following it for a bit. "I wanted to catch it, but then I saw you."

"Ehhh?"

"I was wondering if you were okay, so I wanted to keep you company." He explained.

"Aw!, That's sweet from your part!~" Her eyes seem to shine, her expresion was of great happiness. And her heart started racing again, all her morning was spent thinking of him, and now this happens.

Sig smiled in response, he looked happy and a bit bashful. "I'm glad you're fine." He said as he looked over his friend.

Amitie wasn't ready to say what she felt for him, yet. Plus this certainly wasn't the best moment, she has to leave it for another day. Though she knew deep down, that it was just another excuse. Oh well...

She's going to spend the rest of the day with her friend, and enjoy it as much as she can!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> Please forgive me if there's any problem grammatically-wise, as english is not my mother tongue.  
> And well, I decided to write this because I really do enjoy writting and I felt like trying to write about these two once again. 
> 
> Also yes, I referenced Sig's Secret, because I read it again recently and well Amitie's reactions of the situation were certainly something that caught my attention a lot.
> 
> Hopefully I'll continue this soon!


	2. Friends and a Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chance!... Or not.  
> Maybe a friend or two can help Amitie!, Right? Friends can always help you when you need it!
> 
> But wouldn't that also raise more questions?

  
While that didn't go as Amitie wanted, that certainly didn't mean she didn't enjoy the rest of the day. The day was still pretty, they found themselves catching a lot of little critters from all kinds. Even though there were unspoken words, it was okay, she just held those words near to her heart until she was ready.

As the sun started to go away, and the moon rise to the dark and starry night sky. It meant both had to go home, and as both said their goodbyes, each went home.

 

* * *

 

The next day, the sun appeared once again. The blue sky this time had a few cotton clouds, but it seemed that it would be a nice day. Amitie woke up earlier than usual, picked up everything she needs for school and left as quickly as she could, something that doesn't happen quite often but this time, it seemed like she had something else to do.

Running as fast as she could through the path to school, with getting there on a few minutes. When she was getting close she slowly started to walk again, stopping for a bit to catch her breath.

After that, she went over to the classroom, not many people seemed to have arrived yet, probably because she went earlier than usual. It felt weird, but it wasn't all that bad. On the classroom she saw her pink haired friend, did she always get here this early? Not that she could know, she never gets to school at this time. She looked around and it looked like no one else from her close friends had arrived yet.

So there wasn't a lot to do, really. Class wasn't really starting soon, barely anyone had arrived, and she really didn't want to keep asking herself questions, after all these felt never-ending to her. As she walked towards her seat, she usually changed almost every day her place, but lately she had been sitting on the front. That way it would be harder to not pay attention, and she had to do her best!

When she sat down she noticed that Raffina approached her, a bit surprised to see her at this point of the day. Upon realizing it, Amitie just greeted her waving and smiling.

"May I ask why you arrived so early?" The pink haired girl spoke. - "It's not something you do everyday."

"Uh, really~?, It's nothing at all! I just thought it'd be nice to get here and see everyone!" Amitie replied while doing a quite bad attempt of a fake laugh. She wasn't really good at lying, the classroom was basically empty if it wasn't from them, but the other part was partially true.

Raffina was certainly not fooled, even though she wasn't her best friend, she knew her enough to see her through. "Mhm."

"Eheheh..."

"..." She just stared at her, blankly, she knows how to make her say the truth, she can't lie for too long.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You sure?"

"OKAY, Okay!" Amitie shouted, she couldn't stand the silence. "Yes, there is a reason but stop doing that!" - The awkward silence certainly helped Raffina's case.

"Alright" She replied with a small smile on her face, it was easier than she thought. Sitting down on the seat beside Amitie, she spoke. "So tell me, what is it?"

"Wh- Do I have to~?"

"Amitie, I just said-"

"Alrighty, alrighty..." Amitie sighed, at least she could ask someone else about what she could do. "Raffina, Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Hmm... Now that I think about it n- Wait a second." - She put both of her hands in Amitie's shoulers. "Who, Why, When."

"...I-I didn't say anything~!"

"I swear, Why else would you ask something like that!?"

"Um, excuse me...!" A soft spoken voice was heard behind their backs. "Miss Raffina, Is Amitie okay...?"

"Oh hi Liru!" Amitie waved towards her friend, trying to sneak her way out of the prior conversation. "What a nice day we are having, right!?"

Raffina let Amitie go. "Hello Lidelle, nice to see you. Don't worry about her, we are just talking."

"About wha-"

"NOTHING!" - Amitie stopped her before she could finish, while her horned friend got a bit startled by that.

"Actually, It seems like she was asking about something not-so-subtle." She then went back to looking at Amitie, waiting for her to reply to all her questions. "It's certainly not nice to leave others hanging, now, can you please tell me."

"Um, next question!"

"Amitie!" She started getting quite mad with her, she knew she was childish, but this was another thing.

Lidelle just stayed silent, and just shook Amitie slightly, while shyly asking. "Miss Ami, Could I, Um... Know w-what's going on...?"

"Uh well, I-I just..."

The bell rang, and so with that class started, saved by the bell, phew.

"Huh?"

Amitie looked around, when did everyone show up? Probably while she was speaking people started to arrive. She couldn't see Sig though, it seems like he's late, not something too unusual. It's not like she could just go and confess right now anyways.

 

* * *

 

The class went on fairly normal for the most part, it was mostly reviewing some chain patterns, and how the fever mode worked. Nothing out of the extraordinary, just things that were simple enough to keep track of.

At least that gave her enough time to think about what she's going to say, her friends are certainly not going to let her go without saying anything, at least Raffina, she didn't worry too much about Lidelle.

While writting down some of the important data of the class, she noticed that Sig got to class, near the end of the class, but he did come nonetheless. Upon seeing him she felt a bit happier, and just kept doing her best.

After that, Amitie again started wondering what she should do, what she should say, if she _could_ do it this time, when should she say it or-

"Amitie, May you show us how to do this pattern?" Miss Accord spoke to her, taking her out of her thoughts.

She stood up quickly, quite startled by the sudden question. "U-UH!? Me?, Um, Er-"

"It's alright dear. Come here I'll help you." The teacher kept going, and smiled at her. "There's nothing to fear."

"You'll do ameowzing!" The small cat puppet in Accord's arms cheered.

Amitie was certainly surprised, she wasn't expecting that. But she just went with the flow, and did her best to make it great! It wasn't _too_  hard to understand, thankfully to her.

Before she went back to her seat Miss Accord asked: "Are you okay?, You seem quite distracted today."

"It's nothing~!" She let out a small giggle. Seems like she should try to keep herself more aware of what's going on. Surely the day won't be too slow.

So the bell rang once again, letting everyone know that class was over.

And that meant, she had to reply or do something so she doesn't get caught.

 

* * *

 

Upon class finishing, she just put back her things on her backpack, to be ready. While Raffina was already ready, and waiting for her to say anything. Lidelle still had no idea what was going on, but she was quite interested to know, but she was too shy to say anything about it.

"Okay, so." - " Could you _please_  say anything about it?"

"Um, nope!... Okay it's just that I need help..." She admitted.

Confused, Lidelle asked: "A-About what...?"

"I don't know what to do! Or say! Or-"

"Hi." A familiar voice said, it wasn't necessary to see who it was, the nearly emotionless tone was enough to know who it was. Sig just waved slightly, while on his head was a small ladybug resting.

"WH-"

"Hello there Sig."

"Hi Wuffina"

Upon hearing that, she got quite mad, it's not the first time it happens but, she is surprised he still doesn't get it right sometimes. - "How many times do I have to tell you it's Raffina-"

Before she could even finish, he turned towards his horned friend. "Hi Lidelle."

"Hello Mr. Sig...!" Lidelle is used to be really polite to everyone, most are already used to it at this point.

Afterwards he turned towards the red-hat-wearing blonde. "Hi Amitie"

"Hiya Sig~!" She let out a small giggle, and smiled. While in the inside she wasn't all that chill.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Not much, just talking." Raffina replied.

"I'd say it was more yelling. Could you please stop?" Another voice was heard. "Seriously, could you stop?"

'Oh no.' Amitie and Lidelle said softly. It was Klug, he and Raffina tend to get into arguments quite easily, and it was for certain, that it was going to happen again. - Sig, didn't say anything, he wasn't really paying much attention, as he started to take care of the small ladybug on his head.

"Excuse you!?" Raffina said quite louder than before, it always happened, one of them always interrupted the other. "And WHY should I!?, Why don't you learn good manners!" She looked quite angry, not to mention it seemed like she was ready to fight, even though, she knows she shouldn't.

"Look who's talking!"

"How dare you!, You wanna fight!?"

"Ah yes, these are such good manners!"

"Four eyes!"

"Savage!"

And there they go...  
Suddenly, all of the conversation turnt into just name calling, they just kept bickering and it didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon. It felt kinda awkward, but at the same time, mundane. Amitie slowly backed off, and took Lidelle and Sig by their hands, it was better to leave them alone and go outside.

 

* * *

 

 

"Phew..."

"I don't like seeing them fight..." Lidelle sighed quite melancholic, fights were something she really disliked, why couldn't they be friends?

Sig just stared at the floor, taking the small ladybug on his head carefully with his red hand. After that, he slowly looked towards his friends, and spoke. "I don't get it either."

"I wonder why they fight so easily, it's kinda weird~!"

Sig and Lidelle nodded in agreement. Despite it's a daily thing, it's still somewhat of a mystery why they never stop.

"Hmm..." Amitie just looked upwards to the blue sky, just thinking about everything. The day wasn't over, but she was free for the moment. Maybe she could spend the rest of the day with her two friends around her! - "Yes!, That's a great idea!" She spontaneously said, catching Lidelle off-guard.

Sig stared at Amitie a bit confused, but didn't say anything, he knew she wasn't done talking yet.

"W-What is it...?"

Amitie grinned, and cheerfully replied. "Why don't we go to the forest and play there~!"

"Sure."

"O-Oh! That sounds nice!" Lidelle shyly replied, she looked more joyful upon hearing that idea.

"Woo! In that case, let's go~!" She started to run towards the forest happily, sometimes skipping around. While Lidelle just tried to follow her, not too quickly but enough to not lose her. Sig just walked behind the two, it _shouldn't_ be hard to lose them from his sight, unless he got distracted.

They went on for a while, playing tag, having a bunch of puyo matches, just hanging out, it couldn't be better! Or could it? No, not just yet.

Being a bit exhausted, the three friends sat down to rest for a bit, quite a few hours went by. Time goes so quickly when you are having fun!, At least that's how it was for Amitie, seeing her friends and playing with them made things so much more fun, time certainly goes by when she's with them. It had certainly kept her mind out of the topic for all this time, she shouldn't be so focused on it, enjoying things should be more important to her!, Right?

"Ah~" The red-hat girl spoke as she laid down on the soft grass. "That was so much fun~!" She slowly closed her eyes.

Lidelle nodded, and her ears slightly lifted up in glee. "It really was...!"

"Uh-huh."

Amitie opened her eyes again and looked at her two friends. "Let's do this again!"

"That'd be nice." Sig replied, with a small smile on his face. After saying that, a small bee passed near by, and as to be expected from him, he went after it before it got too far away. "Wait for me."

"Huh?" The two girls went in unison, he followed it rather quickly, he would surely come back later, or at least they hoped.

Amitie softly laughed, it was going to happen sooner or later, he looked quite happy going after it. "I was wondering why that didn't happen earlier~"

"Uh-huh...! Mr. Sig really likes to see these bugs...!" Lidelle added.

"Yeah!, It's kinda cute how he looks after them!"

"Cute...?" Confusedly she repeated what her friend said. "T-That reminds me, What were you talking about with Miss Raffina...?" - "I-If it's okay to know...!"

'Oh no, not this again' Were the first words that came into Amitie's mind, she despite her cheerful outgoing personality she's not all that open about her actually-really-obvious state. "Um, well, y-you see..."

Lidelle noticed how nervous she was getting over her question, and said: "Y-You don't have to reply if you d-don't want to...!"

"No, no! I trust you! It's just that it's hard to explain~!" Her voice was a bit shaky, not too much, but you could hear some awkwardness on her voice. She took off her puyo hat, and left it beside her as she sat properly. "It's just that maybe... I could have a crush on someone...~?"

"That was easier than I thought."

Both Amitie and Lidelle turned around, and there was Raffina, she looked a bit more calm than earlier, but that doesn't mean she didn't startle the two girls.

"AH, Uh hey...!" Amitie waved to her. Lidelle, who was beside her, just made Raffina sit down with them, she didn't refuse, and just rolled with it.

The small horned girl spoke a bit more confident. "So it was that...!" She softly smiled. "That's really nice, I'm happy for you...!"

"So." Despite that earlier she did ask her, and couldn't get her to spill the puyos, she would ask once again.

Amitie, confused, just blinked. "S-So?"

"Who is it?" The rich girl spoke. "Now that you did say that, you _do_  have a thing for someone. Say it!"

"Ehhh!? But, but! I don't have to!" She protested.

"I want to know if at least you have standards."

Lidelle was confused about what she heard, 'standards?', why?, It was so weird for her to hear that. She put her hands on her face, hiding her mouth with her long flowy sleeves.

"Raffina!!" Amitie shook her for a bit. "I don't know~!, But I'm not going to say it, I don't think I can...!" She poorly explained to her.

"Hmph" She was quite displeased by her not answering anything, and Raffina just wasn't giving up. "Do we even know them?"

Lidelle despite getting rather quiet, she was paying a lot of attention to her friends. She wanted to give advice, but she actually didn't know what to say.

"Y-Yeah! He's a friend of ours...!" She hinted.

Raffina just blankly stared at her. Just thinking about it, who could it be? That was at least _decent_  in her opinion.

Meanwhile the tiny imp-like girl remembered her prior conversation with Amitie, before they went into this topic. Could it be? Maybe she's just imagining things. But then again, she knows they get along well, it might not be too farfetched. Quite confused, she looked at Amitie.

Someone was getting close, the sounds of footsteps on top of the grass were heard, and it slowly but surely started to become closer and closer. Raffina just looked over to see who it was, it was just Sig, she thought he wasn't around.

"Hello Sig." She greeted, not that she was really expecting an answer.

He didn't seem to hear her, as he didn't give a response to her, almost as if he didn't hear her. "Amitie." He had something covered between his hands, and it seemed like wanted to share what it was with her. "Look."

"What is it?" She wasn't going to question it too much, she's rather used to this. "What did you find?" She asked now interested and seemingly happier upon this happening. While her friends were just observing, something is certainly going on, at least that's what Raffina thought.

Sig opened up the small space between his hands, to show a small butterfly of a sweet pink color, who had also a bright sunny yellow on the border of their wings. It stood there without flying away, as if it knew that they didn't have any reason to be scared. "They're pretty."

"Woah!" Amitie was quite surprised to see that, despite he shows her a lot of bugs, she hadn't seen this one before. "It's so pretty~!"

Sig nodded in agreement. "It kinda reminded me of you." His antennae-like hair started twitching after saying that.

"Ehh..!?" Her hat started making a lot of different emotions, Amitie had no idea what to say or how to feel. Her heart started racing. Was she blushing?

Sig's antennae slowly stopped twitching, he was confused about her expressions, he seemed to notice the hat changing a lot. No need to say anything about it. "I'm going home. I'm going to take care of them. See ya." - And as he finished his sentence, he turned away with his small new friend, seemingly happy,  and went off.

Raffina and Lidelle were speechless, that was certainly... Something. Sig was certainly weird in Raffina's opinion, but this felt unusual. Lidelle just thought it was a really sweet thing from him, but was also curious about what he said. The two just waved as a farewell, and then turned to see Amitie. Who looked like she was all over the place, her cheeks were now colored a soft pink.

It didn't take long for them to connect the dots, it was rather obvious now. But now the question was...

"Do you seriously have a crush on Sig!?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not being able to keep up with this, I don't always have time for writing. I tried to compensate the lack of activity with making this chapter a lot longer than the last.  
> However, I'm super happy that I could finish this chapter!, I really hope you like it! 
> 
> See ya until next time!~


	3. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to explain herself to her friends, things seem to go pretty nicely. Sorta.
> 
> Then, the next day things didn't go exactly like she expected it.

  
Amitie's face turned from a soft pink into a strong crimson, she got caught. Her feelings were quite transparent, was that a good thing? Maybe, just maybe, Sig hasn't noticed yet. Did he think anything about her? Oh well, she just had to admit it, just not to him, which was a lot less nerve-racking.

"I- No- Yes-, I mean, I..." Still, that didn't mean it wasn't hard, this crush-love thing was confusing and hard. Lidelle patted her on the back softly, as to help her a bit with her overflowing emotions. The blonde sighed, and continued: "...Yeah."

"That's really sweet...!" Lidelle said, trying to comfort her friend, she hadn't seen her like this before, not even when she hadn't studied for a test. She wanted to make her feel as good as she can.

Raffina was speechless. Of all the people Amitie could've fallen for, it had to be the weird looking bug boy. It was so odd, yet, and so fitting. The two did seem rather close, but their personalities seem to have a contrast similar to the night and day.

She sighed and just looked at her. "I cannot believe this." - "Oh well, It could have been worse." She murmured to herself.

The long ears of Lidelle went up upon hearing that. "Miss Raffina, that's not really nice...!" She stopped patting her friend's back, as she spoke. "Miss Ami...? Why haven't you said anything to him...?"

As a response she only got a few mumbles. Then she looked at her friends and spoke: "It's hard~!" - "What if-, Maybe-, I just-..." She started rambling, not finishing most of her sentences. Her hat clearly was in sync with her, it had a panicking look.

"I-It's okay, Don't worry...!"

The pink haired girl held her by her shoulders, and shook her a bit. "Amitie, it's not that deep."

"Okay, Okay~!" She replied as she laughed for a bit, that seemed to make her feel less nervous. "Do you think I can do it?"

"C-Certainly...!" The horned friend cheered, she actually wasn't all that sure. But she thought it was possible, the two were good friends! That was important, right? She tried to recall the conversation the two just had, maybe it was more possible than she thinks.

"You need to be more direct with it!, If not I'm sure you won't get anywhere." Despite her looking so elegant and proper, she was kinda blunt with her way of saying things. "Especially if we're talking about Sig, look at him. He just doesn't care about anything else than his... Bugs."

"Oh!, They are more like normal friends for hi-"

Cutting her off before she could explain. Putting her hand in her friend's hair. "It's nothing I'm interested in knowing." - "But you should understand, right?"

"Yeah, I know~!" She replied, taking her friend's hand off her, and also taking her red hat off too. As she did that, her hat went back to having a normal 'emotion', and she laid on her back and kept speaking: "But... I think he would listen!"

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about!" - "T-That's right...!" - Her two friends reassured the sorceress-to-be.

She needed that, she really needed it, they're right! "Thank you guys!" Now she felt quite more confident about the whole situation, she can certainly do this! "Uh, Um, Raffina?"

"Hmm?"

"What am I supposed to do to confess? I'm kinda new in all of this!" While speaking she let out some giggles, she really did not know exactly if there was anything that she _had_ to do.  
  
What was Amitie thinking?, Did she seriously ask that? Part of Raffina was surprised, the other side was somehow expecting a question like this. This could be the chance to show her how to be a proper lady, but probably she wouldn't fall for that, unless her naiveness made her just follow her instructions. Maybe she could attempt something, but for the moment, she wouldn't. - "Well, for one, you have to look proper for the situation instead of a mess."

"Ohh!"

"Second, show that you care." She pointed at her friend in her heart. Amitie confused by the gesture, just pointed at herself trying to think of something that could help her show how she cares. - "And third, when you ask try to keep yourself calm."

"You could at least try if it's too hard...!" Keeping yourself calm could be hard, and Lidelle knew that too well. "But I'm sure you will be fine." She gave her a sweet smile upon saying that.

Amitie just smiled back to her friends gleefully, it's nice to know what could help, and having their support! They are so nice to her! Still... She just needs to be strong and confident enough to finally go, this was certainly a small step. One that would certainly help her, slowly but surely, to confess her love.

It's weird.

Love is weird.

At least she has her friends by her side, and no matter what happens, she would still have them. She could certainly count on everyone. - "If only there was a way to know if everything will be okay..." She sighed.

She just got a blank stare from Raffina, who then spoke. "We are going to help you and all, but we can't tell the future, you know."

"I know, I know~!" - Could we go somewhere else?, It's getting boring~!"

"That'd be nice!"

While getting up Raffina replied to them: "Hmph, sure." While she kept trying to get the dirt off her clothes, Amitie and Lidelle stood up too, the blonde taking her always recognizable hat on.

 

* * *

 

So after all that chit-chat between friends, they headed towards the center of primp town, there they would be fine hanging out. There were a lot of things they could do, maybe they could go and get some ice cream, or go and look for something, even sit down and do homework, not that they'd do that last one.

Her friends were the best, Amitie's mind couldn't be changed, they are so nice!... At least most of the time. They could do everything! And they always helped her though everything, she was glad she was friends with them, she's not sure what she would do without them. - 'Mental note: Never try to hide anything from them.' Amitie giggled while she told herself that in her mind. She would save herself the trouble and, they would certainly be there to help her no matter what. Plus, she was starting to notice how bad she was at lying.

 

* * *

 

Zzz...

Opening her eyes slowly, Amitie woke up. "What time is it?" She looked over her clock while she yawned, when she saw it, it didn't really make her react. Even though it seems like she was late, she was still waking up, not realizing it. Rubbing her eyes, she spoke. "Do I really have to go....~?" She was starting to wake up properly, got her red Puyo hat on, and looked again towards the clock.

"Huh?" Then she realized. "HUH!-"

She quickly grabbed her backpack and quickly left her house, without saying anything that didn't go along the lines of: 'Imlateimlateimlate!'

Quickly she ran through the path to school, she really should set an alarm, this was not the first time this has happened and probably won't be the last either. Dashing through trying to get in time, she accidentally bumped into someone. Falling to the floor thanks to the impact, hearing a soft 'oof' from someone else.

She apologized nervously, why today. "I'm so sorry! I really didn-!?" A red clawed hand was offered to help her.

"Amitie?" Upon looking upwards, she saw it was her friend.

She took his hand, and he helped her get up. "Huh?, Hey Sig~!" She greeted her friend while she brushed the dust off her clothes.

"Are you okay?" Was spoken from him, seemingly a bit more worried.

"Yeah~!" She stopped holding his hand, and made a victory sign happily. "We should go, we're late!-"

She was interrupted by him. "You're not okay."

"Oh? But I feel fine, really!"

He stared at her for a bit, and pointed towards her knee, she had a small cut, probably when she fell she had made that cut. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have noticed. - "O-Oh."

"Let me help ya." He picked her off the ground and tried to go with her on his back.

"EH!? WH-"

"Let's go~" He said more emotive, more happy. He didn't walk all that fast, but that's how he usually went plus, he didn't want to fall and make Amitie feel worse.

Amitie was speechless, her cheeks turned a soft pink, she apreciated the gesture but at the same time, she was kinda confused, she was more than fine. The small wound wasn't a bother, though it was starting to itch a bit. "I-I'm fine!, I can walk, we should just go quickly!" She spoke.

He shook his head in response. "It's okay. Everything will be alright."

Amitie sighed, though it was kinda cute how much he cared, she was still worried of getting late. But now it's just get to class, and just calm down, there's nothing she can do about it. "Sig?"

"Hm?"

"Did you wake up late?"

"..."

"...?"

"Not sure."

"Oh." For a moment both were silent, and Amitie spoke again: "If you did, don't feel bad!, The same happened to me~!" She said laughing a bit, kinda nervous considering her tone. She heard only a chuckle as a response, at least she could cheer him up, or it seemed like he was a bit less worried about her. They should be soon getting to school, as the two could see the school up ahead, they were a bit late, but hopefully Ms. Accord would understand it. If not... There's not much Amitie could do about it, but she's sure their teacher would understand!

A minute passed and there was a bit of an awkward silence, trying to speak of anything, Amitie remembered something: "Hey, Sig?"

His antennae twitched. "What is it?"  
He replied, looking upwards to meet Amitie's happy face.

"How's the butterfly doing?, You were really happy to find it!" She had remembered that he showed her that butterfly, Sig is always up for talking about his bugs.

He blinked a bit, and his antennae twitched once again. "They're fine, I made them a place to stay." He replied with a small smile drawn on his face, it was cute.

"Woaaaaah~! I'd like to see that!" With stars in her eyes, she gleefully responded to him.

Sig started to go back to looking where he was going, but he was still smiling and his cheeks turned a soft pink, Amitie didn't seem to notice that. "If you want you can come later and see them."

"That'd be super great~!" She cheered. "Wait, today?"

"Mmhm." Sig kneeled for a bit, the two were finally at the doors of the school, and surely Amitie would be able to walk to the classroom.

She blinked a bit, while now getting off his back, her small wound itched quite a bit but that wasn't really much of a problem, she could still walk just fine. - "Is that really okay?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Yay!"

After Amitie got off, the two quickly, or at least in Sig standards, went quickly towards the classroom. Sig followed Amitie as she was the one leading the way and also was the one to knock the door. And as she opened the door, both spoke:

"Um, e-excuse me Ms. Accord-" - "Sorry...~"

Catching everyone's attention upon interrupting the class, all their eyes were on them. Ms. Accord turned to see the duo, and while she was a bit surprised, she was glad to see her students did come to class. "My, my, I'm happy to see that you could come." She said with a motherly tone.

"Sorry Ms. Accord! I promise it won't happen again!" Nervously she replied to her teacher. She felt weird sensation, like if someone was watching her and started looking around the classroom.

"Amitie hurt her knee, and I helped her." Sig added.

"Oh my, Are you alright dear?" Ms. Accord was so great, her attitude was certainly nice and motherly-like, It was nice to have a teacher like her.

"Huh?, Oh y-yeah!" Amitie turned around to face her. "It kinda itches and maybe hurt a tiny bit, but I'm more than fine!"

"I'm glad, Sig is such a good friend for helping you out." She spoke, while her cat 'puppet' seemed to be a bit bored. - "Can we pawlease get back into class!?" Popoi started to look a bit tired.

Accord giggled at her cat's plea, while Amitie and Sig went to their seats, or the ones that were left anyways. Thankfully there were a bunch near a few of their friends, and as Amitie went towards it, noticed that Raffina was the one staring at her so much, she couldn't really tell what expression it was. She looked kinda angry and confused? What's with her?

"Amitie." Raffina whispered to her. "What are you doing!?"

"Huh?" She tilted her heard, confused about what she's saying. "What do you mean?"

Raffina groaned due to how clueless her friend was, for the love of Puyo she has to get better. "Okay, forget it." She still was staring at Amitie, she has to do something for her or she won't do anything. Lidelle, who was beside her, just looked at Raffina a bit confused about all of this, what did Amitie do? She had no idea, but she had to pay attention to class, and try to ask them later.

And so the class went by, every once and then Raffina tried to ask Amitie about what exactly happened, usually getting a "What do you mean?" Or a "I'm confused~!" It was a bit hard to pay attention to class, but it didn't seem too hard, so maybe Lidelle could teach them later.

When Raffina was starting to give up on making questions to her, so she turned around to see the class, while Amitie felt something in her shoulder, looking at what it was, it was just Sig, who had fallen asleep and was using her shoulder to rest his head. At first it caught her a bit off guard, but at the end of the day, it's something he usually does, she softly giggled and started petting him for a bit, her actions made him start snoring softly. It was weirdly cute in her opinion, so she kept brushing his hair, while she tried to write up notes about class.

The next time Raffina looked over her friend and saw what she was doing, started again making 'weird' expressions as direct response to Amitie's actions.

"W-What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this, I must admit!  
> I tried to take less time to write this, but found myself in a kinda-sorta writer's block. But now I'm back and even better!... At least that's what I think, haha~
> 
> And I just wanted to say, thank you so much for your kind words about this, it really makes me want to keep writing. Thank you so much again! ♥
> 
> I'll start writing the next part soon, I promise! So see ya until then!


	4. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class is done, and after a bit of chit-chat, Amitie and Sig go to check how's the butterfly doing.

  
At this point Raffina was giving up about her, she's too clueless, more than she thought even. The both of them are too clueless, kinda fitting to say the least.

"You don't realize what you're doing, isn't it?" - The pink haired lady said.

Amitie was still confused, why is she looking at her like that? Did she do something she shouldn't? - "N-No? What do you mean?" She spoke as she kept brushing Sig's hair, whose antennae twitched every once and then, almost like if he was happy about that.

"I mean that-"

"Alright children!, That's all for today, remember to study what we saw in class." They heard loud and clear from their teacher, instantly paying attention to her words, even though they knew what she'd say. "Because we're going to have a test very soon, don't forget that!" Their teacher motherly spoke.

The puppet started waving trying to catch the student's attention. "After all, you want to do purrfectly!" He added.

"Mmhm!" Ms. Accord nodded to her cat's comment. " Have a wonderful day everyone, you can leave now."

  
As soon as she that, the classroom was filled with noise from everyone, from either getting out of their seats or, because they started talking. Lidelle started to pick up her things and put them back on where these were, as she finished she turned around to hear her friend's chit-chat.

"So, I was saying that... How or why did you do that!?"

"But I didn't do anything!, I think~?"

"M-May... Maybe she means about you and Mr. Sig getting to class together...?" Lidelle shyly tried to explain.

Raffina nooded at the elf girl's words. "Also, the way you've been in class didn't help that too." As she told Amitie, she put one of her hands in her face.

"Huh? But I told you nothing happened~!" She tried to make that clear once again, not that Raffina would believe her. Wait, what did she say? "'The way I've been in class...?"

"Mmhm." The lady started pointing at her friend, as she still had her crush sleeping, with his head in her shoulder.

She now understood what she was talking about, or a bit of it. - "But this has happened before!" - And to be fair, that's true, he had gotten used to sleeping in class a looooong while ago, and once Amitie let him stay like that he repeated that, it happened more than once, right?

"...I've actually never noticed, but I think that does affect things."

Lidelle just wanted to add how that didn't really make a difference for her, but she stayed silent and started getting up from her seat. Raffina noticing that, did the same as they should already have left, staying there didn't seem too great to say the least.

Amitie sighed at her friend, while maybe her feelings were being more seen now, that ~didn't have to~ be related to how she feels, that's what she always does! Or maybe it was always like that, even when she hadn't realized, oh well...

As she stopped brushing the cyan haired boy, she shook him softly, trying to awake him. "Psst, Sig."

No response, unless you count his snores as a response to her.

"Wake up~!" She said slightly louder. "Class already ended!"

Slowly he raised his head, seemingly still semi-asleep but trying to wake up, looking around trying to remember where he was.

"Good morning." He said in his usual monotonous voice, as he rubbed his eyes with the red hand of his. "Hello Lidelle, Hey Raffina."

She softly giggled at her sleepy classmate. - "Hi there...!-" Before the horned girl finished, she was interrupted.

"I told you it's-" She blinked in surprise. "Nevermind."

Sig yawned, it was certainly clear that he was still quite sleepy. He looked around at his friends and stared at Amitie for a bit.

"...Let's go."

"Huh?" Amitie jumped a bit - "Oh! Yeah!, Right, sure!" She spoke as she started picking up her things. Her sudden reaction caught her friend's attention, as it caught them off guard.

"Go?" Raffina asked. "Go where?"

"See butterfly."

Amitie nodded. "I wanna see how the butterfly from yesterday is doing!" She added.

"That's really nice...!" The sweet horned girl spoke as she smiled to them. "I hope you have fun."

Raffina didn't know if she was a genius, was genuinely interested to see that or, she didn't know what was she doing. "Alright then."

Sig started taking his things, the only thing he had taken out was a pen and a single sheet of paper, which was, unsurprisingly, empty. He didn't take long to get ready, and got up as soon as he finished. While Amitie just followed by, and got up too.

"Then see ya tomorrow~!"

"Bye-bye." The boy said, while he started walking away

"Goodbye...!"

Raffina turned around to pick up her things too, and waved back towards the rest. "Have fun on that."

Amitie noticed Sig starting to walk away, and as she started to keep up with him, she spoke: "H-Hey! Wait for me~!"

The two girls just watched them leave the once full classroom, everyone had already left the place, them being the only ones in the now silent place. Lidelle turned around to ask something to the pink lady.

"M-Miss Raffina...?" A nervous stutter came from her. "Why did you act like that...?"

Puzzled at her small friend's question, she replied: "Because her actions should be different in things like these." She turned around to see her.

"Things... Like... These...?" As much as she wanted to comprehend what was being told to her. "But Miss Ami does things her own way. She looked pretty happy t-too...!"

"Mmhm. That I can certainly not deny."

While nodded she stated: "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"In any case. We could try to help her." As she was getting ready to finally leave, slowly walking out of the classroom.

Noticing her friend, she started following her. "B-But...! O...O-Only if she needs it!"

"Indeed." She looked over to her friend that catched up to her. "Could you help me with what we saw in class?"

"Huh? S-Sure, I'd be happy to help...!" She spoke happily putting her long sleeves in her face.

 

* * *

 

The two were went by for a bit after leaving the class, Amitie just going around as her usual cheery self, while the half-demon boy looked over her, while trying to not lose focus on where they are headed.  
"Are you feeling better?" Sig told the blonde, who was meanwhile skipping around following him.

She went over him, and turned around to face him, she cheered: "Yup!" As she started to walk backwards.

"Glad to know." A small smile was traced on his face. "You should be careful."

"I know, I know~!" She giggled a bit before continuing. "Don't worry, I'll be more than fi-"

A loud thud was heard, and before they knew it, Amitie fell backwards, straight to the floor. For a moment there was an awkward silence, that didn't last much as she broke out laughing about what happened, every once and then saying "ow" between laughs.

"You okay?" The boy spoke as he lent his hand towards her.

Between laughs she replied: "Yeah yeah, hahah... I really should be more careful!" - She took his offer and held his hand to get up. "Thanks Sig...!"

"No problem..." He took a small pause, and then he spoke: "I told you."

"I know, I know!" She giggled. "Wait- Is that a smile~?"

A deadpan and soft laugh came from the cyan haired boy, and he scratched his head as he did so.

"Hey!" She shook him a bit, smiling and joking around with him. After letting him go, he grabbed her hand and started walking, Amitie just following not realizing her cheeks turnt pink as he did that. - "Huh?"

He turned around to speak, not stopping. "We should keep going."

"Oh!, Yeah, that's true!" Trying to hide a bit of her face with the hand that was free. "You don't need to hold my hand, I-I know where we are going...!"

Not quite getting why she was doing that to her Puyo hat, she looked fine, how weird. "...But I don't want you to fall down again."

"Oh! That's nice of you." Noticing that he was confused about her moving her hat, she quickly let go. "But I'll be-"

He faced forwards again. "No."

"Okay, okay! Thank you Sig" Amitie tried to go at the same pace at him, to go by his side, and held his hand a bit tighter. "You are too nice~!"  
  
"You are really nice too. But you should be careful, but I'll help you."

"Really? Than- Hey lookie!" She stopped walking, quickly turning around and pointed somewhere, where was a small white butterfly flying away. Sig stopped abruptly due to being held by Amitie, and it caught him quite off guard.

"How pretty." He took a bit to notice it, but as soon as he did, his antennae twitched a bit, but stopped rather quickly. "But we should keep going..."

"Really?, I don't mind at all!"

He nodded. "We can come later if you want to, I could help you to catch it."

"That would be cool! But maybe you're right, let's see if we have time later." She waved at the small critter that was flying away. "Bye-Bye Mr. Butterfly!"

The boy smiled at her gesture, and started walking, and she did the same.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't long until they got to Sig's home, Amitie had come here before, and it was certainly more organized than anyone would think. Overall everything's was quite 'normal' in a sense, with a few She most of her attention went into looking at everything there, her curiosity was a bit too much.

When entering Sig's room, she instantly saw the butterfly, it was the same one from yesterday, the same colors and size, and it was standing in a small plant Sig had on his desk, beside it was a plate with a small piece of watermelon.

"Woah!"

"Hello." He said as he carefully approached the small bug. "Say hi."

"Oh! Right!" She walked behind him, slowly to not scare them and, she peeked from his behind to look at the winged friend. "Hi there butterfly-friend!"

Slowly and carefully Sig showed his demon claw towards the critter, who fluttered a bit before settling down in one of his fingers, staying still.

"I see they're doing fine." Amitie smiled as she looked over them. "But's that's because you are the best at this!" She added.

He smiled as he closely looked at the butterfly, seeing if they were fine, or happy. "Yup." Holding it carefully, he got it closer to her.

The winged friend flew off Sig's hand, going around the two. "What are you do--" Before she could finish, it slowly stopped fluttering, until it was still, standing on Amitie's hair. -- "oh! Haha~!"

Sig didn't say a word and just looked at his friend, it was nice to see her happy and she seemed to really like the butterfly he found, too. He looked over the plate where was the watermelon, and a thought passed through his mind, and in a matter of seconds he silently went away.

He looked around, and got a bit of watermelon, he thought that maybe she would like a bit. -- Meanwhile Amitie was just talking to the butterfly and Sig, though she hadn't realized that he had left the room.

Between talk and talk, she managed to make the butterfly stand still on her hand, it moved their wings softly and didn't move too much, besides walking a bit in her hand. "Look! They're on my hand! Isn't this cool!?"

...

No response.

"...Sig?" She looked around and finally noticed, didn't see him, nor hear him. "Let's go look for him!" Speaking to the butterfly, well knowing that it wouldn't reply.

She walked calmly through the house, not having any luck, until she got to the kitchen, where upon entering she instantly saw him.

"Heeeeeey~"

He didn't turn around to see her yet. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" She peeked from his back. Him turning around to meet her eyes.

"Watermelon." He spoke slowly. "...I thought you'd like a bit."

"Ooooh!" The butterfly, got off her hands and flew a bit until it settled on the watermelon. "H-Hey!"

"It's okay. Here." He took a really small piece, and put it near the critter, who instantly went over it. He took another piece, and handed it to Amitie.

She took it from him, and gleefully spoke:"Thank you, Sig!" And after that, she took a bite.

"You're welcome." He spoke, and got a piece for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me that this has been sitting on my notes for like, over a month!  
> I always forgot to write down the last part, but at least it's ready now!, Hopefully next time I don't take that long...
> 
> I hope you like it!, I tried my best, not too happy with a few parts, but the rest I'm super happy!


End file.
